Final Fantasy Survivor
by Exer09
Summary: What happens when you have, 18 Players, 3 Teams, and 1 house? A whole lotta action! (Rated-M for future chapters)
1. Arrival

**Final Fantasy Survivor**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy Games, Locations, Characters, etc. The Story/Plot is mine...

**((Warning))**

This may contain, Hentai, Yaoi, or Yuri, read with caution, R-Rating(for later chapters).

**((Characters))**

Contestants: Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Lulu, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Cloud, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Sephiroth, Tifa, Vincent.

Hosts: LeBlanc, Seymour

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: This is my 2nd Fan Fic, it's mostly about which Final Fantasy character will last til the end!

Tidus: You guys should just give up, this game's mine...

Squall: Hah! you're such a loser

Zell: You tell him Squall!

Sephiroth: You're all losers, and you all shall die! -evil laugh/moment-

Cloud: -random blinking- ehh...die?

Danny: Did I mention that you're all split into groups? -blink-

Yuna: Failed to mention it...

Rikku: what..an...idiot...

Danny: -.- I heard that! -glares at Rikku- better watch it...-cough-

Seymour: Hurry up, I need to get in make-up!

_All eyes shift to Seymour_

Seymour: heh...just kidding...

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival**

In a faraway Island, 18 people, have been selected to compete in the Final Fantasy Games. There is a camera crew waiting for the arrival of the contestants.

"hello all!" A women in a pink bikini and purple see-through dress spoke. "I am LeBlanc!" She grinned, as her 2 goons helped her with the camera and microphone. "welcome to the Final Fantasy Games! We have been waiting for hours, and so far, no one has..." LeBlanc was interrupted by a loud sound coming by, and one of her goons yelling to her, to look back. "Ahh...looks like our first batch of Contests have arrived! here we have..." LeBlanc stared at the ship, the ship then opened up and a couple people jumped out, holding stuff. "We have, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, and Selphie from Final Fantasy 8!"

The 6 people ran up the beach and up to LeBlanc, all excitedly. LeBlanc looked to them with a smile "welcome to Moogle Island! you guys are the first team to arrive!" All the others smiled as they looked to LeBlanc. "Please take this trail..." LeBlanc used her hand to motion them up a trail, leading to a big house. "To get to the place were you will be staying at." They all smiled and walked up the trail holding their bags saying stuff like: We won this already!.

LeBlanc sighed boredly and pulled out a picture of Nooj. "I'll be back for you..." She smiled lightly as she then heard another ship, and some yelling, she looked up to see that another team arrived. The ship opened up and then 6 people jumped out. "We have Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, and Lulu from Final Fantasy X, and X-2!" They then started to run up the beach, Rikku yelling at the ship saying: "Bye Buddy! Shinra! Brother!" As the 6 of them arrived to LeBlanc she told them the Final Fantasy 8 Team has already arrived, and that they should take the trail to the place they were staying at.

After awhile, another ship finally came. "Finally, the arrivals are over!" She smiled as the ship opened and then 6 people jumped out and ran up to LeBlanc. "And..we have Cloud, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Sephiroth, Tifa, and Vincent! from Final Fantasy 7!" She smiled as they looked to her, she told them the same thing that she told the others, and that they were the last to arrive. LeBlanc sighed tiredly, as the other 6 walked up the trail.

"Finally...let the games begin..." She sighed. "Yes...the games have begun..." Seymour appeared walking next to LeBlanc..."this game..should be interesting, 3 teams, against each other, each week they lose 1 member, until all that is left is 1 from each team...I wonder who will win..." he smiled some laughing. LeBlanc then sighed "I know...I bet you that the main players are probably gonna win, like, Tidus, Squall, and Cloud, it's so obvious...isn't it?" Seymour sighed "are you dumb or what? a lot of the players are better then some, so even some others might win...like Rikku, Selphie, and Yuffie..." LeBlanc then looked to Seymour "Heh...so it's practically anybody's game?" LeBlanc wondered looking at Seymour. "yes...anybody's game..." Seymour gave a little smile and then walked up the trail, LeBlanc following.

* * *

Thats the end for the arrival! Let thee games begin! w00t! Send in Reviews on who you think is going to win! 


	2. The First Challenge

**Final Fantasy Survivor**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy Games, Locations, Characters, etc. The Story/Plot is mine...

**((Warning))**

This may contain, Hentai, Yaoi, or Yuri, read with caution, R-Rating.

**((Characters))**

Contestants: Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Lulu, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Cloud, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Sephiroth, Tifa, Vincent.

Host: LeBlanc, Seymour

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: w00t! well, the last chapter was short, but I guess mostly each chapter would be short, since it'd go by challenges, votings and stuff...

Yuna: All you guys should just give up, cause we already won!

Tifa: Hah! as if!

Selphie: ya! like...what ever...

Lulu: Can't you girls just act mature...for once? You all know...that I, surely, am going to win...

Seifer: Hey wassup big boobs...

Lulu: What did you just say? -slight glare-

Zell: Ya heard him! big boobs! big boobs!

Lulu: why you little! _THUNDAGA!_

Danny: I'm just gonna...err..start the story now...hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Challenge**

The clock strikes 5 AM, a loud sound coming from a Trombone could be heard, the morning call for the first day. Everyone slowly woke up, mumbling curse words.

"what the hell is this!" Zell screamed as he dug his head under a pillow. Squall and Seifer were already up and dressed, already ready for their first mission.

The big house, was seperated into 4 sections, 3 sections were for each team, and the last section was for were they all sat together and stuff.

LeBlanc, slowly walked up to the main section and called all 3 teams to the section she was in. Once they arrived, Seymour slowly walked in.

"Hello ALL!" LeBlanc said somewhat cheerfully. "This is your first...challenge..." Seymour said with a light smile and a little chuckle. "I would like you all to meet us at the beach, wearing your bathing suits, and nothing else...In about 20 minutes..." LeBlanc said seriously as she walked away. Seymour kept on chuckling as he then walked after her.

* * *

"Yo Shuyin!" Tidus said to Shuyin as he ran up to him, going towards their section. "Yes Tidus?" Shuyin looked to the other. "What do you think the challenge is going to be..?" Tidus asked the other. Yuna and Lenne then came up to both their sides, Yuna then spoke. "I bet you we'll have to eat snails or something like that..." Yuna said with a disgusted face. "Eww Yuna!" Lenne said, as she had the thought of eating a snail in her head. "Oh come on you guys, we can do this!" Rikku said, as she ran up to them, Lulu slowly following. As the team went up to their section, they got changed, and headed for the beach.

* * *

"Hey Rinoa!" Selphie said as she ran up to her, wearing a yellow bikini. "Do you think i'm getting fat?" She said as she twisted her body around, to see if she was gaining weight. "No Selphie...you look just fine..." Rinoa gave a smile as she then walked up to her and smiled, they both then walked up to the rest of their teammates. "Hey Squall...lookin' good!" Selphie had said, eye raping Squall. Squall just blushed a bit, and Rinoa giggled lightly, but glared right after, showing a bit of Jealousy. They then headed for the beach.

* * *

"Did anyone find my beer!" Cait Sith had said, looking for his beer. After Final Fantasy 7, Cait Sith got into a bit of gambling problems, and took up drinking for both of the cat and the moogle's depression. Cloud looked to Cait Sith, already having his blue bathing shorts on, "You little Drunkie! If we lose then it's all your fault!" Tifa then walked with Vincent, Tifa wearing her white bikini, and Vincent wearing Red Bathing Shorts. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Tifa exclaimed as she hurried the others. After everyone got dressed, they headed to the beach.

* * *

At the beach, LeBlanc stood there, now only having a pink and purple bikini on, while Seymour had a trench coat, but ice blue bathing shorts underneath. "Welcome all! the rules for this Final Fantasy Survivor game goes by this. There will be 3 competing teams, 1 winner out of the 3, the winning team does not have to vote someone off. Though, the 2 other teams that have lost, have to vote one of their players out. Get the idea? so lets say, The FFX team and the FF7 team lost against the FF8 Team, the FFX and FF7 team, would have to vote one of their members off. If it's in a tie, the winning team gets to pick who stays and who goes." LeBlanc said with a smirk.

Seymour then cleared his throat and spoke out. "This should be an easy task for you all...in this challenge, each member of your team will be placed at a station, there are a total of 7 stations. It's a race to the finish." Seymour smiled as he pulled out a medallion. "The person at Station 1, will start off, wearing this medallion. He or She will then run through and obstacle course and then give it to the person at station 2. Then the person at station 2, will run down the beach, which may seem easy, but lets remind you, it's about a mile, a mile and a half long. After the person from station 2, gets to the boat waiting at station 3, they will hand it off. The person at station 3, will then row the boat, to a litle raft in the ocean. They will get off the boat and go onto the raft. From there on, the station 3 person, will have to throw the medallion to the person on a raft, 35 feet away from them, the person at station 4, will have to try to catch the medallion, then jump onto a rock, and make their way, jumping on the rocks, towards the beach, but may I remind you, sharks...lurk the waters? If the person from station 4, makes it back alive..." Seymour gave a little chuckle. "then they will hand it off to the person waiting at station 5. From station 5, that person will run, back down the beach, but may I warn you, hot coal may be lurking around the beach. Once that person reaches station 6, he or she will hand it off, and the last person in their group, will run up the beach, passed the houses, and up to the island volcano and throw their medallion in the volcano. First team to do so, will win the challenge for today..." Seymour smiled some, while LeBlanc smiled aswell.

All the team members from each team stared at the others. "Are you serious!" Yuna and Rinoa said to LeBlanc and Seymour.

Seymour and LeBlanc then looked to them. "Hey! we don't write the challenges, we just give them to you..." LeBlanc said, somewhat glaring at them...

The teams then broke up into their stations and waited for Seymour to give the signal.

As they looked to Seymour, he shot a gun, facing up.

* * *

w00t! that was the first challenge! can't wait to see who the first 2 people will be voted off! can you?  
who will win the challenge? who will go home next? find out next chapter! 


End file.
